


A House that Walks

by Drakka



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Full Moon, Gun Violence, Monster Hunters, Naga, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakka/pseuds/Drakka
Summary: Hat Kid didn't know what else to do. The family that she had come to know were tired, under threat of death, and no amount of running seemed to be working.Maybe, with the full moon, the monsters would have to be monsters...





	1. A Little While Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A House Full of Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203051) by [MonsterMonsoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMonsoon/pseuds/MonsterMonsoon). 



> I couldn't help myself, after my wholesome fic, I just had to make an angst filled fighting one! It's just so fun!
> 
> Just tried to explore what would happen if they were discovered and had to run.

Hat Kid's feet hurt.

_It doesn't matter._

Her stomach felt like a rock.

_That doesn't matter._

No, nothing mattered but to keep walking, just keep going. Every time she looked over her shoulder, she expected to see the blue suits, the Mafia. They would have their guns, their plans to hunt Monster-Kind, and...and...

As panic started to rise, Hat Kid stopped a moment to wipe at her eyes, feeling a sting as emotion threatened to overflow. She knew, if she cried, the group would stop for a while, and she wasn't a little girl anymore. No, a Monster, like them, her life was just as much in danger, so she had to walk on.

A tug on her sleeve.

Mu stared up at her eyes, having doubled back to check up on her friend, and let out a bizarrely dog-like whimper. " **Are you-** "

" **I'm fine...j-just a little tired.** " Hat Kid lied through her sharp teeth, and knew Mu heard through her words, then proceeded to let it go. Really, she wished she could thank her, but she was already gone. Probably a good thing, Mu's boundless energy was likely the only thing keeping everyone from taking a dangerous break.

_Everyone._

Nobody looked good.

Bow and Peony lead the way, the only ones who looked half-alive. Hiding in the forest was their only hope, until the danger was off their backs, and they could move somewhere safe...hopefully. The fauns seemed frightened and skittish, knowing they had to help their friends, but that didn't stop the doubt, fear of being harmed in their own home.

Somewhere in the dim lighting, stomachs rumbled. They tried to hide it, but Hat Kid could tell it was the werebeasts and Snatcher. The beasts could tell, full moon was approaching, and nobody wanted to talk about what would happen when they ran buck-wild while trying to  _hide._ Nope, not a word. The Conductor kept his mind off of it with under-the-breath, mean mutterings on what he would do to the " **Peck-necks** " that forced them on the run. It made Hat Kid feel better, at least. Mu made herself a nuisance running underfoot, nipping at heels that weren't moving fast enough, acting like the puppy she was. And Crowley. He was scared, Hat Kid could tell. Skin paler than usual, hiding shaking hands, but desperately containing himself with bravery Hat Kid didn't know where it came from. A new werebeast, hunted for what could only be described as existing, she wouldn't blame him for freaking out. 

DJ Grooves didn't dance through the forest, didn't groove, or hum a tune. He  _walked_ , like a normal person. Somehow, this scared her more, and she moved to rub away more threatening tears.

Hat Kid felt eyes on her that quickly broke contact. Snatcher or CC, maybe even Moonjumper. Worried. They rubbed their eyes one last time, and kept going, running, it was all the Monsters could do.

Still...it was a relief when light started to die and CC raised her voice above the agreed upon whisper. " **Everyone, let's rest.** "

* * *

 They made no fire, no warmth, no nothing.

CC bundled Hat Kid up in what felt like the thickest blanket in the world, and hugged her tightly, knowing she was still cold, and whispered reassurance that she had heard nights before. " **Just a little while longer, ok dearie?** " Just one more day, and the Hunters would slip up or give up, let them make a new life, just a little more of hiding.

She hugged CC back, struggling to believe her, and never wanting to let go. Just a little more walking, a little more.

...never mind that there was going to be a full moon, just a little more...

* * *

 " **Leaving?...** "

 **"...Chase us...Dangerous...** "

" **Fellow Monster...hope...soon...** "

Serpentine eyes opened, narrowed so their glow wouldn't give away her sense of awakeness. She could hear...Conductor? CC? Crowley?

Without moving, one of her eyes shifted to see a few figures were standing and awake. The werebeasts, looking near frantic but determined, and CC, caring and worried.

And as Hat Kid watched, the trio that would transform under the light of the moon turned...and walked in the direction the Monsters had just left from.

The reality hit Hat Kid suddenly. When they were transformed, no doubt would it be easy to track the group as a whole, catch them all just because of one night of feral fury. So they were leaving, _towards_ the Hunters.

Some part of her optimism tried to suggest that they were planning on winning against the Hunters, that she wasn't going to lose three of her family in one night, but the grimness that flooded the scene spoke otherwise.

...So she didn't sleep, she watched, and she waited.

She listened as a squeaky wolf howl echoed through the forest, and loud human voices interrupted the silence. She listened as complete silence raged on.

She listened as a gunshot boomed.

And she ran as chaos exploded in the dark, away from voices calling her back, towards the friends she wouldn't dare lose.


	2. Protective Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This way, that way, and everywhere beyond.
> 
> Prey was that way, and The Conductor hunted.
> 
> He just wished he didn't have to lead the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the hunt! Decided that I should do different perspectives, so hopefully this works!

Night was the Beast's domain, dark and all-consuming, like them. The forest was their home, full of meat to chase and chew. They should be reveling in their freedom, consuming all they could catch, which was nigh everything that walked this dirt. Tonight was different, though. The Conductor's sharp senses caught the pitter-patter of paws underfoot, the figures of a faraway deer, but he ignored all this easy prey.

_Unlike me._

Some clarity in his mind noted the strangeness of his route, the fact that both Crowley and Mu followed close behind, just as ignorant to the prey they should be feeding on.

_Children._

A flash of irritation made his feathers puff, and the Wereowl rounded about and let out a dreadful hoot as he snapped at the two, backing them away. Away from his back! Not so close! Mu barked angrily at the much larger Beast, insistent on her defiance, and The Conductor hissed and glared at Crowley. A puppy could not listen, but him? The Werecrow shuffled backwards, his claws were shaking, and another bout of irritation shook through The Conductor and he turned and darted into the brush.

_Danger._

Feet sounded on the ground, human voices spoke words that he couldn't understand. Behind him, Mu sped up, and Crowley chirped as he curved his run to the side. They knew, they had found the prey that they intended to catch. Nothing more dangerous. Humans.

Not good prey. Not good at all. The Conductor kept running. Humans always hurt back. Not much to eat. Horrible to hunt. A threat. A threat to the children, that  _DJ Grooves_...CC. Hunt them. If he did, they could not be a threat. Hunt them. Hurt them. Do it.

They were right in front of him, walking towards him like a herd of even dumber and slower deer. Even with his yellow feathers, he saw the Mafia before they saw him. A nice trait of owls, one should know, is that they were near silent, and The Conductor was no different. An owl swooped in among the hoard of Mafia, it only took an instant, and his claws flashed as he stormed past. His jaws dragged a whole man with him. Two were gone, one clutching a gash in his stomach that spat red, the other flung into a trunk with a sickening  _crack._

All eyes were on him as he drew up to his full height in the middle of the group, feathers bristling until he was twice his size, a guttural snarl shaking through the Mafia's bodies. Shiny metal was pointed at him, away from the children, and the Mafia Boss stomped forward, intending to end this Monster's life himself. He was confident that this was his prey, the Monster he would soon add to the Mafia spoils, he was just glad the Beast they were hunting gave up so easily.

He just didn't know this Beast wasn't alone.

Behind him, one of the men screamed as he was hoisted up by a long, black arm, pulling his gun away and thrashing him against the ground before the quiet crow being retreated back, swatting the gun under some bushes in some vain desire to discard of the dangerous weapon. 

Of course, Mu struck as the iron was hot. A much smaller Werewolf, her jaws squeezed the same man by the ankle and shook him till he squealed, delighting in her brutality towards the Mafia before a fellow Mafia launched a lucky kick that threw her off. The damage was done however, the Mafia not having enough discipline to do anything but hold his bleeding leg and howl in agony as Mu shuffled back and hopped back and forth, blonde tail lashing back and forth as she barked her fiercest bark.

Three men were down, out of what appeared to be a whole hunting party, almost a whole twenty, and they lost the element of surprise, yet the usually bestial Conductor felt calm.

_What I want._

Right. This was fine. Humans were dangerous prey, but scattered away under pressure. They could be safe. Right. Just a little more fighting. 

Almost admiringly, the Mafia Boss didn't lose his head, unlike the rest of his men, who raised guns that shook so much that aim was nearly non-existent, or their own useless fists against far more than they bargained for. No, the Mafia Boss shouldered a trusty rifle at the clearly most vicious and largest, the hissing Wereowl that cocked its head as he aimed directly at its chest, and chaos devoured the tense air once more.

Mu bounded forward at the discombobulated group. Crowley cringing his head away from the guns as he swiped and pounced to the side. Finally, the most dangerous of the bunch, Conductor charged and the Mafia Boss narrowed his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

* * *

 A night of running was not what Hat Kid needed after a day of walking, but here she was. Fire in her lungs. Utter refusal to stop.

Her serpent eyes flashed a deep red as the sounds of fighting raged on, her teeth grinding together as she abruptly stopped and grabbed a hanging branch, breaking it off with a strength totally not a child's. If anyone was hurt...if they were gone...she was going to take this stick and  _hit_ them. It would be a good hit, they wouldn't even know what hit them!

With her utter acceptance of what she was going to do, it was really easy for her to take a swing at the first Mafia she saw, a man running straight towards her, away from something in the undergrowth. He stood no chance of seeing her instinctive attack. A crack right in the forehead.

With some amount of glee, she watched as he stumbled back and his eyes crossed. She didn't know she wanted to do this until now! Even better, what was chasing the man caught up in a few seconds and, feeling no mercy to the stunned human, backhanded him harshly through the air with an almost comical  _smack!_ Where he ended up, she didn't know, the darkness swallowing up his spinning form.

Hat Kid looked up to see the Conductor, the Conductor, alive...but not well. A missing patch of feathers on his head gave him a lopsided tilt, and his side feathers had splattered red soaking into them. A graze of the bullet, droplets of scarlet staining the dirt under him. " **A-are you ok!? I came to help!** " She yelled above another bellow, raising her trusty stick reassuringly and trying to smile in the "I can hit Mafia too!" way.

She thought his general form always looked kinda angry, but it was nothing compared to this, and her smile fell away. His beak-like maw cracked open and he screeched at her, advancing so quickly that for a second, she was worried the Beast didn't recognize her. Except he stopped short of her and smashed his claws into the ground like a human's fist, his screech puttering out into warbling and growls as he pointed his claw accusatorily at her.

Wait, was he  _scolding_ her!?

She bit back the urge to apologize, hugging her new favorite stick close as the Conductor launched into a new bestial tirade that seemed more hoots than growls. So distracted by the fact that the child he never wanted to see in the middle of danger, the Conductor didn't notice a puff of breath behind him.

Nor did he notice through another one of Mu's howling laughs the click of a reloaded gun.

What he did notice was the stark fear that came over the little child's face, and desperately loomed over her in a protective shield as the Mafia Boss finally got the perfect shot.

**_Bang!_ **


	3. Glory vs Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Angst then hope material away, I guess!

" **Heh, I thought a _Monster_  would be stronger than that!**" Hat Kid dimly heard the Hunter, the Mafia Boss, crowing his own praises, " **Then again, I am the strongest man! Hah!** "

A feathery arm was around her, still protective, still strong. A wheezing breath hissed in her ears, and the breath cut off into a pained groan. And the smell of blood, it was  _suffocating_. Painfully, her eyes shifted to look upon the source, and she reached up to part the bloodied feathers fruitlessly.

The bullet had hurt him in ways she couldn't even imagine. Gone was the image in her mind that it would form a neat little hole. It was a hole alright, a torn in  _absence_ of flesh that got worse as it progressed, and blood was pouring like water, even more as the Conductor strained to get up and failed utterly, slumping back down onto the wettened dirt. The sticky, iron scent gathered in her lungs, and she felt herself start to choke on her own breath as she raised her head and made herself visible to the gloating Mafia Boss, who sauntered forward with every word.

Now, he was naturally overjoyed. Three Beasts to slay, all different kinds, was better than he could ever imagine. The graze of a claw stained his shirt, and subtle flashes of pain climbed up his leg from a blow from the Wereowl, but he didn't very much mind his injuries. The hunt had gone well. So what if they lost a few men? The Mafia were plentiful and quite literally replaceable, all were strong men and pretty much nothing else. And the bitten ones? They could always use more to hunt.

He stopped and blinked owilishly at this approximation of a little girl. On one hand, she looked terrified and was tiny. On the other, she had a pointed tail and snake eyes. Clearly a Monster, yet one he hadn't the pleasure of seeing before, and his mouth split into a happy sneer. " **Demon...** " He tested the word, ignoring the flash of the Monster child's eyes. Werebeast, common enough to find, sold for a delightful amount. But a rare Monster, or even unknown? Why, what had he done to be so  _lucky?_

His gun went up again, and the Monster didn't attack or flee, clutching the gravely injured Werebeast's arm. The Mafia Boss simply frowned and shrugged, if she wanted to make this easy, who was he to refuse a gift? So, ignoring the hisses that trembled out of the young Monster, he aimed and laid a finger on the trigger.

* * *

 

A fun day for Mu was playing tag with Hat Girl, and winning. A fantastic day existed right here, where the feral child could be truly herself, beating up Mafia. Was there anything better?

 Maybe playing with  _both_ Bow Kid and Hat Kid!...but the competition was close, and right now, chasing a Mafia in circles like a pig was funnier. 

Somewhere nearby, Crowley disarmed another man and lunged forward to dodge around a gunshot, claws bowling over yet another man as he leapt over and made himself yet again near invisible in the darkness before he pounced once more.

But she could smell the taint of iron on him, see the way he pulled one of his arms close and guarded it. Despite his blank expression in Beast form, injury radiated off of him like a sign.

A harsh kick to the side forced a yelp from Mu, pulling her back into the moment as she whirled and rewarded the brave soul with a flurry of teeth and claws, breaking away just in time to avoid a deadly bullet. 

Her sides hurt dreadfully, and she felt the prikling of blood on her back, perhaps not having dodged in time. Adrenaline transformed the pain into fury, and she tossed herself at the humans once more, movements slowing with every injury she took.

One of the men wasn't even paying attention to her though! Predatory instincts caught sight of a Mafia that suddenly stumbled back, pawing at a dark creature that was no bigger than his head, but forced a horrible screaming from him, and Mu snorted in fury before charging at his knees, letting out a terribly snap as she collided. Pay attention to her! She's the wolf bringing down the Mafia! 

" **Watch it, brat!** " A familiar voice hissed, and she growled at the Monster that thought he could tell her what to do. Snatcher, transformed into a bat, clinging to a now unconscious man with scarlet fangs, next to two punctures. A feeding Vampire. Not that Mu cared, letting out a piercing bark that sounded like her version of " **No! Make me!** " before whirling about and snarling at the men attempting to corral her for easier hunting.

Nobody noticed the bat taking off into the air, ears up, stomach full, and clicking near silently as he tried to push himself to find the kid. The stupid kid that stupidly ran away and now she was going to die and they were all going to die and- 

_There._

* * *

 

Hat Kid felt heat bubble under her skin, knew her best bet was to burst into flames, run towards this Hunter. Her claws could help, she could chase him away...but the Conductor was so close, and she had to protect him, like he did her. So she gave her best intimidation, red eyes, a hiss, most creatures would at least be cautious of her. Not the Hunter, he gave an unimpressed huff.

_I'm going to be shot._

She realized dimly, and this time couldn't stop the tears from overflowing. " **P-please! Don't do it!** " She felt she was begging the gun rather than man, who's face instead started to form into a smile, like her talking was somehow an amusing surprise, and she spluttered out a desperate " **Why!?** "

Now the Hunter gave pause, and actually seemed to consider the question. She actually found herself wanting to know something, anything. She heard of Vampires that bit lots of people, Werebeasts eating humans, even Fae playing nasty pranks on humans. What could drive a Monster Hunter than hate of Monsters!?

Something worse escaped the Mafia Boss' mouth, a nonchalant tone as he answered simply and quickly. " **Hunting wild game gets boring, isn't that right?** " 

She couldn't be hearing this,  _nobody_ could be that...bad, could they? She raised a hand feebly, claws outstretched and sparks starting to litter her skin as she endeavoured to protect her hurt family the best she could.

Her sharp eyes could glare through the darkness, and a fluttering shape wheeled above the Mafia Boss' head, and her fear turned to relief. They followed her.

The bat shape exploded in mass, a shadowy skin covering the normal night creature, and turning it into something much more dreadful. For the Mafia Boss, he simply blinked, and deeply red eyes were right in front of him, boring holes into him, putting fear into him.

" **Why, _hello there!_** " The dragon drawled, vampiric fangs gleaming in the moonlight, advancing as the Mafia Boss found himself retreating. Black scales that shone like valuable jewels, a cat-like stride as his claws tore up the dirt simply with contact, and a long neck that reared back like a viper's. Amazingly, a man's voice snaked out between the many, many teeth as the near  _demonic_ Dragon advanced.

" **Oh, don't stop on my account!** " Mockery dripped from Snatcher's words, " **Go ahead, _shoot_ the kid! That's gonna be fun,  _right!?_** "

The Werebeasts at least looked somewhat natural, the creatures that arrived simply overwhelming the sensibilities of men that were expecting to hunt the simple Werebeast or Faun. A serpent tail was visible only a second before a man was pulled under the bushes as if sucked under the ground. The Naga must have been spotted, because a grand panic was started, the men doing anything to not be near the grinning Moonjumper.

Two Fauns darted straight into the fight Mu and Crowley had carried on, Bow taking a page from Hat Kid and breaking a much thicker stick right over one poor Mafia who simply could not focus on one Monster he'd been ordered to hunt. Peony simply put speed and her hooves to use, a heavy-set man flung through the air like a doll with a kick.

And there was DJ Grooves, quite literally dancing towards the action with a song on his tongue and scaring the life out of the Mafia already trying to escape from the horrifying Naga.

Finally, a cat dodged and snaked her way under the now gigantic Snatcher's feet, CC in the least obstructive form she could think of. CC's eyes sparked in determination as she spotted the injured Conductor and teary Hat Kid. " **Now don't you worry, dearie.** " Call it mother's instincts, but her voice managed to come off as calm and on top of things even as chaos unfolded its ugly head, " **Its alright now, we'll show 'em what happens when you mess with family.** "

For the House that had been running, fleeing, trying to have  _peace,_ wasn't going to have it. A sacrifice was no longer an option. Would Hunters hear of this? Possibly. But an absolute loss of somebody was not happening on a possibility.

Thus, the House turned around, and showed _why_ a Monster was not something you hunted.


	4. A Family That Fights Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Hunters were hunters, not fighters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Near the end!

Monster Hunters were a unique breed of hunting, the Mafia even more so. They brought lanterns and guns, carried parts of a wagon upon their backs for the march back home. They hunted in the ancient ways of humans, running a Monster down until it was too exhausted to fight back. Sometimes Monsters split up, which meant they would just get a smaller profit, but until now, their strategy had worked. Anticipating resistance was not a quality they possessed, so they never brought weapons like swords or even knives, they  _were_ game hunters once a time ago. Thus, unlike Monsters Hunters that looked for a fight, they looked for a hunt.

Today, they had gotten a fight.

* * *

 

A simple slice of Snatcher's claws uprooted a deathly old tree, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance as the Mafia Boss was not among the debris flying. And  _that_ was the reason he hated this stupid huge body! He moved like a disaster zone! A slow, all-destroying, disaster!

It sure scared this human though, which was fun!

What wasn't so fun was taking a bullet, hastily raising a his forelegs to take the attack and letting out a low growl as the force sent pain radiating around his now cracked scales. His glare intensified, and the Dragon let out a snort, " **Almost tickled. That toy doesn't kill a dragon, does it?** " 

Yes, yes it does. Hit him in the throat or head with that, it would absolutely hurt, but this Hunter didn't need to know that.

Besides, he could feel eyes on him. Hat Kid. Being a big, scary Dragon at the moment, he had to show off a little, be a little cool, right?

 And what was cooler than picking up a fallen tree by your tail and  _throwing_ it at the Hunter? He didn't think much could rival that!

Being very human, a projectile flung so fast was not easy for the Mafia Boss to dodge, and he raised his rifle in vain defense. Said rifle exploded into useless shards that he stared wide-eyed down at, scrambling to his feet as he tried to flee, and the Dragon let out a booming laugh.

* * *

 

As the Mafia Boss faced a looming Vampire Dragon, the remaining Mafia were being annihilated, plain and simple. Unconscious bodies littered the forest floor, which the Fauns frowned at, but resolved to ignore until the humans had fallen.

It couldn't even be called a fight anymore. 

Even in the second Snatcher confronted the Mafia Boss, Crowley launched a kick at a man attempting to flank him, flinging him across the forest floor. He didn't get back up.

It might have been cruel, but they couldn't let them go, now could they? One could pretend these men might tell others not to chase these Monsters, but anyone could take that information and chase them anyway. A disappearance of a Hunter group would be suspicious, but nobody could tell what Monsters did it or, more importantly, where they were.

Thus, Bow turned her head away from the man she struck down, away as Mu growled and pounced on the prone form.

They were going to kill her friends. They would definitely hurt, no, kill her. This was just defending themselves.

It did make her feel better.

* * *

 

CC's eyes sparked in magical light, and Hat Kid tore her eyes away from the morbidly cool sight of Snatcher stalking after the Mafia Boss with lethal intent. The sight of the spell in process was just as cool, but filled her with hope rather than a dreadful relief.

Red ran off of the Conductor's feathers as if they had suddenly become waterproof, and CC took a sharp breath as she took an unobstructed look at the bullet wound. Her tail lashed out at the air before she composed herself and looked at a pouch she had dropped before rushing forward to examine the Conductor. " **Dear, my bag, please.** " A potion of Agrimony, Basil, and Horehound, with a good dose of actual magic. She had not been expecting to use a potion like this in such a situation, but an injury so grevious, a weaker attempt at restoration might hurt him even more.

Now came the hard part. " **That one...yes, good...please...give it to him.** " 

Werebeasts tended to keep a good idea of who was their friends or not, not clear enough to communicate vast ideas across, but the familiarity was there. But they were also instinctive creatures, hurting one made it distrustful, and while she could ignore the pungent scent even in cat form, he couldn't, she knew he couldn't. So it would come down to a battle between his instinct to not put the herb combination in his mouth, and his care for Hat Kid.

She could only keep quiet about her worry that this hope was misplaced.

* * *

 

However, the only worry Hat Kid had was if this would work. As she scrambled to the Conductor's head, she did not think of how powerful his jaws could be even in his weakened state, nor did she think about how his animalistic mind would refuse the mixture that wasn't food. All she could worry about is whether he could heal.

So she was a little surprised that when she pressed a hand against his jaws to part them, what she got in return was a snap that barely missed her fingers, and then he just flat out  _refused_ to even crack his mouth even a little open!

Over by the Conductor's wound, CC took a deep calming breath and resolved to focus on her own part of healing Conductor. Keep his feathers out of the wound, clean the blood, keep the wounds edges as close together as possible. She could do it. If anyone could make the stubborn Conductor do anything, it was her Hat Kid.

She didn't try to brute force the issue for long, almost smashing the potion as a simple toss of his head sent her stumbling back. A frustrated whimper escaped her lips, and the Conductor's feathers rippled as the stressing sound reached his ears.

_What was wrong, lassie?_

" **Th-this is to help you!** " She cried out as soon as she realized he was listening, holding the potion to his eye level, " **It...it looks g-gross, but I'll toss it quickly! You...you can have your drink, er, whiskey, right? Just...just after you drink this, ok?** " The strange "ears" of the Wereowl flattened and he warbled in displeasure, but his snout slowly creaked open, exposing a maw that in no way one would want to put their hand even near, which she was absolutely going to do. Her hand shook as she inched closer and tilted the potion, eyes watering at the earthy and strong smell, and tossed the foul-looking liquid down the Conductor's throat.

Instantly, his snout curled in revulsion, and she was almost afraid he would spit it out, but the Werebeast just dug up huge gouges in the earth with his claws and pressed his jaws shut. Now it was all up to the potion and CC, eyes narrowed in concentration as she watched a soft glow emanate from the wound and helped the effect along as much as she could.

It was working. A serious wound that had once looked to be fatal was already not as deep as it had been a minute ago, less blood loss jeapordized the Conductor. He relaxed as another element of the potion took effect, sending the Wereowl into a sleep not plagued by the pain of such healing.

A life had been saved.

* * *

 

And another life was going to splatter away, Snatcher had decided.

Evasion of the furious Vampire was only going to be a hopeless endeavour, and after a few minutes of escaping capture, the inevitable occurred. Snatcher hoisted the Mafia Boss off the ground in his claws, not even hidingv how much the game of cat and mouse had irritated him. " **Are we done? Because that was no pecking fun.** " Despite his toothy grin, no humor shone in his eyes.

Captured, and about to be killed, the Mafia Boss did the expected. He begged. Of course he begged. If his arms weren't pressed to his sides, Snatcher thought he would have clasped them, he looked so scared. " **P-please! I...I'm unarmed! You can't do this!** " A roll of the eyes launched the man into a different tirade, " **You...taught me! I won't hunt you, believe me! Take...my men, yes! Take them, and let _me_ go, and I'll tell my men to leave you alone!**"

He could see actual hope shimmering in the man's eyes, and Snatcher's smile migrated into a frown as he felt the beginnings of a snarl start up.

Have his men? Like a gift? No. Not ever. If anything, they were _taking_ his men, because they wanted to. That was it, that was all there was to it.

Somewhere in the bushes, a suspiciously less thin Moonjumper emerged after a fleeing man, and Snatcher jerked the Mafia Boss towards the scene. Really, the annoying Moonjumper tended to scare the peck out of humans, must be the snake parts, and this human was no different.

His face turned pale as the Naga enveloped the man in the serpents deadly embrace, and paler still as Snatcher turned him towards him once more. " **We already got your men, oh _great Hunter._ And that guy there didn't even try to hurt the kid. I don't know about you, but don't humans hate guys who hurt little kids? Shooting counts, right?**"

The Mafia Boss gasped as Snatcher's claws started to squeeze, him continuing in a venomous voice, " **That little wolf brat? I agree with her for once, she wanted to smash you Hunters into jam and eat you! She's so creative. Still, I don't want to give her _garbage_ to eat, so this is going to be a little you and me thing, ok?**"

Unlike his men, the Mafia Boss didn't scream, he couldn't. Snatcher himself could barely hear the snapping of bones over the much louder canocony of snarling and screams, and took that as a signal to proceed. 

Humans were so squishy, they didn't last under pressure, and bled everywhere as a result, but he bore it, at least until the pulse of a heartbeat wasn't in his ears anymore, and he dropped the man like a rock.

The Dragon was enveloped in a similarly shadowy skin, and in a few seconds, Snatcher shook his hands distastefully as a humanoid Vampire. No way was he drinking this garbage, he already had a full stomach from a stupid Hunter, no need to drink the same blood that nearly hurt the kid.

And the Mafia Boss? Crushed. Destroyed. Snatcher doubted most Monsters could survive what he had just done, and he turned on his heel to return to Hat Kid. After everything, he thought she could use some company.

* * *

 

And as the sun peaked its head over the horizon, Monsters, and only Monsters, stood in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, I might make an AU myself! How's Draconic AU sound? I need dragon ideas!


	5. Stays Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision had been right, she just knew it. Still, every decision had consequences, even for her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun fic for me to write! Thank you everyone who read!

He had lead the Werebeasts straight for the Hunters, big and highly visible Monsters. It was a plan to give the Hunters what they wanted, the glory of killing some Monster, and give the rest time to set up home somewhere incognito.

Naturally, the Conductor hadn't been planning on surviving.

So what the peck was going on here!?

When his eyes finally opened, conscious mind finally returning with the sunlight, he would have thought that last night hadn't happened. For one thing, he was  _here_ , alive, and definitely not shot by a bunch of Hunters. For another, Hat Kid was talking animatedly with Mu, who's eyes were bloodshot and was nodding like a bobble head at whatever her friend was saying.

Still, the night was unmistakable.

His stomach felt hollow, and his bones ached deeply. He could still feel a stinging from feathers retreating into his skin. He had shifted, that wasn't a question. He had also hunted, an iron taste lingering in his mouth, but he was hungry. 

" **Yeah! You and Crowely beat _all_ the Hunters! You broke a leg with your  _teeth!_** " Hat Kid's voice pierced suddenly into Conductor's skull, and a groan crawled from his throat, prompting him to hold his head and attempt to sit up abruptly.

With his movement, he got the most compelling evidence that the fighting had actually happened, freezing as a sudden pain ripped through his body and sent him back down to the ground with a horribly obvious  _thud!_

It didn't matter that he bit back a yelp, all eyes were back on the Conductor, and he just wished he didn't move beforehand. With the way his head hurt, he really didn't need all this attention. Especially when their attention manifested as looming over him with the most scared and happy looks he had ever seen.

Plus, seeing Hat Kid made him feel like he had done something terrible, and he didn't even know what he  _did_ yet!

" **W-well?** " He managed to snap, tilting a head to wince at discolored skin that hurt like fire, " **Care ta enlighten me what's happening?** " Above him, the others pulled away, leaving Hat Kid seated nearby, shaking in what he realized was relief as her eyes teared up.

" **W-we won! We beat all the Hunters, even their boss...he shot you.** " Well, that explained why he hurt so much, but not another. He sighed out a grumpy voice, " **Why'd you follow me, lassie? They ain't gonna forget about a whole lot of Hunters _suddenly_ goin' missing.**" Didn't matter if they won now, they were going to need to win more, Hunters would be extra vigilant now.

" **Um...well, I heard you guys fighting and I...didn't want to lose you.** " She mumbled, hanging her head, and he broke eye contact. Alright, maybe he could forgive her a little. Couldn't show that though. " **Hmph! Next time ya wanna follow, ya gotta tell us, then we ca-what are you doin'?** "

Hat Kid was leaning back and simultaneously opening her arms, nodding frantically, " **I promise! It won't be a surprise anymore! I-I can't touch you, you're hurt, but here's a hug!** "

Oh yes, there was no way he could pretend to be angry, now was there? A choked back laugh broke through his forced frown, and he turned away, " **...I'm tired lassie, I'm gonna remember that promise, got it?...Good hug.** " As she darted away, he let out a more earnest laugh, clutching his chest as pain mingled with amusement.

_What was he going to do with this lass?_

* * *

 

Mu had been dragged away by CC to be tended to, mostly to wipe her face clean of the dirt that she hadn't bothered to clean ever since her shift back. Moonjumper had taken it upon himself for "cleanup", really an excuse for looking for food, and DJ Grooves was keeping him company. As the sun rose, the Fauns trotted into the forest to find some food that the famished Werebeasts weren't devouring. Crowley was nice to talk to, but he wasn't doing much talking right now, mostly eating. 

So of course Hat Kid made a beeline for Snatcher, shielded by the shade.

" **The Conductor is ok!** " She announced triumphantly, not even caring he immediately followed up with a, " **Really thought the old man might croak this time.** "

She leapt under the shade with him, her happiness starting to overflow into general excitement. " **I thought you only turned into a bat.** " She chirped, and he shrugged nonchalantly, " **That was for emergencies...or when it's fun. Last night was both, did you see his face? Thought we'd be easy prey, did he? Some Hunter.** "

But Hat Kid wasn't laughing with him, staring at the ground as she picked at the grass, the mention of Hunters draining her spirit. " **Will there be more? Like...smarter Hunters?** " Call Snatcher anything, a jerk, peck-neck, but he wasn't a liar to little girls. " **Oh yeah, definitely. We can beat them too, and they'd have to find us first...hey, if they're chasing us around, might as well live everywhere. Where you want to live first, kid?** "

With the sudden change in topic, Hat Kid's eyes started to shine as her imagination kicked into overdrive.

" **Well! We can live by the ocean! Bow and I always wanted to see it! She says it's a big lake, but I know that's not true!** "

" **So we're going to live in a vacation? Heh, Conductor's gonna hate it, heat is not his best friend.** "

" **Then a cold forest! But then we'll need to move fast, Moonjumper sleeps lots in the cold...how about the _sky_? You can turn into a Dragon, right!?**"

" **Please, I'm great, but I can't fly forever, and I'm not carrying everyone!** "

* * *

 

Yes, the House of Monsters was going to be just fine.


End file.
